A domain name system is a hierarchical naming system for computers, services, or any resource connected to the internet or a private network. A domain name service resolves queries for these names into IP addresses for the purpose of locating computer services and devices worldwide. IP addresses are mainly in the internet protocol version 4 (IPv4) format, but internet protocol version 6 (IPv6) format was developed to deal with long-anticipated problem of IPv4 running out of addresses.
However, existing applications running on computing devices were developed to communicate in IPv4 format and many applications running on computing devices do not function with the IPv6 format. Additionally, most of the present operating systems fully support IPv4 and to some extent IPv6 formats.
In the transition phase from IPv4 to IPv6, there are numerous situations when the client resolvers send queries for an internet protocol address to a DNS resolver higher in the DNS hierarchy and this DNS resolver fails to manage these queries as the DNS resolver was not sure of the desired or appropriate format of the internet protocol address which had to be sent back to the querying computing devices.
The problem illustrated above is solved in the existing technologies by hard coding an IP address in the IPv4 format and thus avoiding sending it to the DNS resolver. However, the disadvantage of this hard-coding is that without the DNS resolver, any updates to the IP address could not be made.